<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blanket of Darkness (story idea based on a weird dream I'd like to see someone make) by Rikufox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362026">A Blanket of Darkness (story idea based on a weird dream I'd like to see someone make)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikufox/pseuds/Rikufox'>Rikufox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a dream I had, Gen, This Is STUPID, Work Up For Adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikufox/pseuds/Rikufox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says. It's dream I had over a decade ago, and I'd kinda like someone make a real story based off of it, even jokingly. Or else, just come have a laugh at this dumb dream I had. (The villain is soooo stupid)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Blanket of Darkness (story idea based on a weird dream I'd like to see someone make)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I recently remembered a weird KH dream (nightmare?) from waayyyyy back in the day (Chain of Memories wasn't even out yet).  And I wanted to share it with somebody in hopes that maybe they'd write a real fanfic based off of it. Or at least, that others would also laugh at what is probably the weirdest dream I've had. If you're interested, let me know, or share other weird KH dreams you've had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here is the outline of the dream to the best of my memory:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remember those super popular, 50+ chapter "sequel" fanfics that were all the rage in the KH section on FF.net in the early to mid 00's? (Sora, Riku, and Kairi all go on another adventure to fight a new villain, they get a cool new Star Trek-esque ship, go to worlds based on the author's favorite movies and franchises, and by the mid point, they have a team of all the "cool" characters following them around.) </p>
<p>The dream was set in one of those, but after the villain had been defeated. The Destiny Trio are back home, all their cool new friends visit them periodically, the worlds are all talking to each other once again and creating a Federation of Worlds to fight all the Disney villains who are teaming up to take over, etc, etc.</p>
<p>Then something happens. Worlds are disappearing for some reason, and the villains aren't behind it. In fact they're scared of whatever's out there. Sora goes out to a few worlds, asks around, and can't find anything.</p>
<p>Then the dream starts edging towards nightmare territory. Sora starts getting transmissions from his friends. Whatever eating the worlds is there, and it's too late to save them. A shadow falls over them, they look up, they scream, the video cuts out.</p>
<p>It happens over and over, and soon even the villains are calling for help. But he never gets there in time, and never sees what it is.</p>
<p>Then, finally, he sees it. </p>
<p>It's a Blanket of Darkness. Literally. Imagine a quilt sized for a child's bed made from those ugly knitted blankets people have on the backs of their couches and chairs, then replace the designs with Heartless emblems, designs, and eyes, and make the underside purple and "smoking" with Darkness. </p>
<p>That's it. That's the threat. (I did say this was stupid)</p>
<p>Sora and his friends watch as the Blanket of Darkness stretches itself out to a huge size, drapes itself over a world, and "swallows" it before shrinking back down to normal size. Then it "flies" through space (think carpet from Aladdin) "eating" up the ships that are fleeing from the world. Then it's chasing Sora, who manages to escape it.</p>
<p>Sora warns Riku and Kairi, who go out and try to set up defenses against it to no avail. The Blanket of Darkness can change its shape, size, disappear, and hides itself just about everywhere. It even eats other Heartless. Soon there are only a handful worlds left and maybe twice as many ships with refugees from different worlds.</p>
<p>Sora's on a pirate-y ship with the villain from Treasure Planet, Ron and Kim from Kim Possible, a Final Fantasy character, and about a couple dozen misc cartoon and anime characters I can't remember all sitting on benches. Everyone's depressed and wants to give up and Silver (the villain) is giving a rousing speech about going down with the ship. He opens a chest he has to give something to someone, and the Blanket is inside. As it grabs him, he tells Sora to run. Sora runs and somehow makes it to another ship through some sort of portal. Sora turns and watches through the portal as Silver goes down fighting, and the Blanket eats the other characters in the order I listed above.</p>
<p>Finally Sora fights the Blanket, rips it up into little pieces, and everything it ate comes spilling out. The universe is saved, and it ends with a sequel-bait-esque close up of the threads starting to knit themselves together again.</p>
<p>Additional info:<br/>*Most of the characters, while scared, also think the Blanket of Darkness is probably the stupidest thing they've ever had to fight and are deeply annoyed when talking about it.<br/>*When I say the Blanket is ugly, I mean it's UGLY. Like bright pink patches with dark purple designs, lots of bright green and unappealing greys and browns, red and orange checkerboards, that kind of stuff. It was also exclusively made of knitted fabrics.<br/>* I don't actually remember much of the end, as I was starting to wake up and was becoming aware that it was a dream.<br/>*Kairi and Riku weren't in the dream much beyond were they were last mentioned, but I don't think they got eaten.<br/>*The Blanket was sealed somewhere, and someone intentionally freed it, but I don't remember who or where or why. The Blanket was also intentionally made for some purpose, but I can't remember that either.<br/>*There were a few battles against the Blanket before the end, but they're not significant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>